Helping Hand
by darktwilight418
Summary: He left her when she was 15...but when she needed help to escape, he was the first one she called
1. Calling Him

**Here is another story that just popped into my head. I don't know how long it is going to be, but here you go.**

**As always…I do not own Bones. Still so very sad.**

**This is Brennan's Point of View.**

Who could she call for help now?

who could help her through her pain now?

the one person that she had come to rely on for the past six years wasn't going to be there for her anymore. He had taken every promise that he had made and thrown it out the window. She would not, could not, believe anything he said anymore.

Now she was left wondering, who did she trust? Who did she want to help her, now that he was gone?

Instantly she knew the answer to her questions.

She knew who would move heaven and earth to help her.

She picked up a slip of paper with a phone number written on it. not wanting anyone to trace it to him she left her apartment and went to us the pay phone on the corner.

Dialing the number she froze when it started ringing, and almost cried when it was answered.

"Hello"

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this so far. I don't know if I am going to finish it, but if it wanted I will. I don't know where this story is going to go, but it has to go somewhere.**

**Also, if you have any ideas for the rest shoot me a message.**

**THANX!!**


	2. Finding Out

**Next chapter…let me know what you thought about that last chapter. I just needed to get this out. My mind tends to wander when I read other stories on fanfic.**

**Again, I do not own Bones. **

**This is Brennan's Point of View…again.**

_***Flashback***_

She knew it was too early to be going over to Booth's house on a Saturday, but he didn't have his cell phone turned on and she had some information for him regarding a case.

When she got to his apartment, she stood there knocking for about ten minutes before she thought to use her key. Maybe he was in the shower or sleeping or something. She just hoped that he wouldn't be entertaining a woman.

Even though they didn't have that sort of relationship she didn't like it when he dated other women. After all, it wasn't her fault that they didn't pursue their relationship further. He was the one who had drawn that damn line.

She tried to deny it for the first couple years of their partnership, but had to abandon that after totally freaking out when she thought he was dead. For those weeks that he had been 'dead' she had come to realize how much she cared about him.

It didn't help matters that she had Angela running around the lab telling her how cute they would look together. She also had this knack for asking Brennan questions that she didn't want to voice the answers to.

Somehow Ange had figured out that Booth harbored feelings for her too, and she had been trying to get them together ever since. Not caring that either one of them kept saying 'no' she loved pushing them together.

Like last night, for instance.

There had been a function that the entire squint squad had to attend at the Jeffersonian. She had managed to get the two of them seated next to each other during dinner. How she managed that, Brennan didn't know.

Brennan was getting tired of Angela's antics. She kept trying to get the two of them to dance, and after a while Brennan had gotten tired of it and ended up leaving early.

She didn't really care, though, because she had always hated going to those sorts of things. The only thing that bothered her a little bit was the fact that Booth hadn't noticed her departure. If he had noticed he didn't let on or anything.

Arriving home, she decided to look over their case. She was surprised by what the reports were saying. After coming up with a cause of death, she tried calling Booth to let him know but he didn't answer his phone…so she decided to wait till morning.

Standing, with her key to his apartment in her hand, she knocked once again. She didn't really want to use the key unless absolutely necessary, but when he didn't come open the door she deemed it necessary.

Walking into his apartment, she saw the jacket to his tux lying across the back of the couch and his shoes had been kicked off too. What she failed to notice was the pair of ballet flats sitting in front of the couch.

"Booth" she called out.

When he didn't answer her, she moved to his bedroom door and carefully pushed it open. She didn't want to startle him if he was sleeping; especially if he was entertaining someone.

He must have sensed someone in the doorway because he chose that moment to look her way. She could see that there was someone in his bed with him, but she couldn't tell who it was.

When he realized it was her standing in his doorway he started to sit up and that's when she saw it was a woman in his bed. The blood rushed from her face to her heart in an instant when she saw who was in his bed.

It that instant she knew everything between them had changed, and there was no way to go back. They could never be partners, or for that matter friends, every again.

Dropping the file she was holding she spun around and sprinted to the front door of his apartment. She faintly heard him calling her name. She heard him jump out of his bed, trying to follow after her, but she was faster than him when he was nursing a hangover.

Pulling open the door and flying down the stairs, she made it to her car before breaking down.

She needed to get away from here. Away from him…and her.

_***End flashback***_

"Hello" she heard him say again.

She could barely get it out, "Daddy."

"Tempe, what's wrong?" he knew that she would **never** call him unless it was important.

"I need your help."

"My help?"

She hadn't even thought twice about calling him. She knew that he was the only person that could help her get away.

"Please."

"What happened?"

"I can't explain right now. Can we meet somewhere? I need help and only you can help me."

He must have heard the panic in her voice because he agreed to meet her.

"You know I will do anything for you, Tempe. **Anything** at all."

Going back up to her apartment, she quickly pulled out her suitcases and began filling them with her clothing. She didn't bother to grab any thing else. She would have a professional moving company come by to pack the rest up.

Standing in her living room, she realized how many artifacts she had accumulated over through her work overseas. Many of them were priceless pieces that she had been given for her work.

The Jeffersonian. She would give them to the museum to store and show as they deemed fit. She didn't need them anymore. She didn't want them anymore.

**A/N: here is the next chapter. I am still hoping that everyone likes this so far. Let me know if anything needs to be changed.**

**Comments are always welcome!!!**


	3. Oh Hell

**I am thinking that this isn't going to be the last chapter, but if it is going to continue I want to know that people like this story. Please, you don't have to comment, just say 'yes' or 'no' and I will know what you mean.**

**As always, I do not own Bones.**

**Booth's Point of View**

He didn't know what he was going to do. He never expected for this to happen. Never thought that it would happen.

He always cared for Bones, and never wanted to hurt her. But in one swoop he did. He had taken every promise and every good thing about them and thrown it out the window.

How did he let this happen?

He had been pacing in his living room for the past thirty minutes, calling her phones but getting no answer. Every time he pushed _redial_ he prayed that it wouldn't go to voicemail, and it always did.

He thought back to what happened last night and this morning…

_***Flashback***_

He didn't want to be there, but he had gone after being pushed to by his boss, Deputy Director Cullen.

_He worked with the Jeffersonian, so it was his duty to represent the FBI._

Angela had tried to get him and Bones together before, but that night she was upping her meddling. She spent the entire evening trying maneuvering them near each other; during dinner and even during the dancing.

He wasn't surprised when Bones ended up leaving early, but was upset that she didn't come over to say bye. He didn't want to be there any more than she did, and would have offered to drive her home.

He ended up drinking more than he usually did, and was unable to drive home. He ended up splitting a cab with a friend and ended up inviting her up to his apartment. He didn't plan on anything happening, but one thing led to another and they ended up sleeping together.

He didn't remember who the woman was. He didn't remember falling asleep. He didn't remember to grab his cell phone out of his jacket pocket, so it was still in there…where ever he threw it last night.

He had been laying there drifting in and out of sleep when he realized someone was standing in his bedroom doorway. He shifted his weight to see who it was.

_Bones_.

When he moved to sit up, it hit him that she could see there was someone in his bed with him. Looking back to her, he saw her face lose its color in a matter of seconds.

He knew then, that she knew who was fast asleep in his bed. By the looks that passed over her face he knew that he had done unchangeable damage to their partnership/friendship/whatever the hell you want to call it.

He watched as the files she was holding dropped to the floor, sending papers all over the place. He knew that getting them back into order was going to take time, but at that moment he didn't care.

Before he could do anything, he saw her spin around and heard her running to the door.

"Bones…wait…talk to me!"

He didn't know if she could hear him or not, but he knew there was the possibility that she wouldn't answer him. He was tangled up in his sheets, so by the time he made it to his bedroom door he heard his front door slam shut.

_***End Flashback***_

Pace…that was all he could do.

Pace and try to figure out how to rectify this mess that he had made.

**A/N: let me know what you think!!!**


	4. Getting Away

**Here is the next installment…hoping ya'll like it.**

**Let me know if you have any ideas for how this is going to end…or what should happen.**

**As always…I do not own Bones.**

**Brennan's Point of View**

She couldn't figure out how she made it from her apartment to the pub downtown. She didn't remember calling the cab or even getting into it. she didn't remember telling him where she wanted to do and she didn't remember giving him $100 for a $30 cab fare.

As she walked into the pub she looked around for her father and started his way when she saw him sitting in the booth in the far corner. Startled when she saw another man there with him, she quickly assumed he had called Booth but was surprised when the unknown man turned around.

"Tempe" russ called out "over here."

As she sat down, her father started asking questions that she didn't want to answer. She didn't want to tell him why she called him. she didn't want him to know what had happened. She didn't want him to take matters into his hands.

"Tempe, why did you call me? What do you need from me that you can't get from Booth?"

"Everything." She saw a knowing look pass between her father and brother. "I am not at liberty to discuss what happened at this point in time, perhaps in the future but not right now. I just need help."

Russ was the first to speak. "How long?" when she looked at him with questioning eyes he went on. "How long do we have until he starts looking for you?"

She sighed, "I'd be surprised if he hasn't already started."

"Okay," Max started "this needs to be done quickly then."

"Yes. I was going to go in the morning and do something about my account at the bank. I know that I am going to need money, but I didn't know how much. i got the clothes that I needed."

"That's fine, Tempe. We will take care of everything else. But there is one thing."

"What is that?"

Her dad looked at her borther, and he answered for him "You are going to have to dye your hair. It would be too easy for someone to identify you by your hair color."

"That's fine. I will do whatever I can to get away from here."

Between the three of them they decided that she would leave with Max on Monday morning, but not before going and closing out three of her accounts.

The bank manager was a bit distressed to see her closing the accounts, before she reassured him that she wasn't going to be closing her savings accounts, just three of her checking accounts.

They stopped back by the apartment Russ was living in so she could say bye to him. she didn't know when she would be seeing him again, and she understood what it felt like to be left by your family.

Pulling him in for a hug, she whispered "I want you to call a moving company to pack up all my stuff. call this number first" she handed him a business card "they will come to pack up all of my artifacts. I am giving them to the Jeffersonian Museum for the time being. Whenever, if I ever come back they will be returned to me."

"Are you sure you want to do this Tempe? Can't you talk to him?"

She shook her head. "there is nothing to talk about Russ."

Before she walked out the door, she heard him call out "Marco."

She smiled, but didn't turn around "Polo."

**A/N: How does it read so far? I know where I want to go with this, but I don't know if it is going to end. I mean, I know what I want to happen in the next few chapters but then I am going to be kind of lost.**


	5. Yelled At

**Booth's Point of View**

She had walked into his apartment on Saturday morning.

Saturday afternoon he had been by her apartment, but she wasn't there.

Saturday night he still couldn't find her. He tried calling her phone, again.

Sunday, all day, he was back at her apartment. Waiting.

Monday he went into work, he still hadn't heard from her.

Tuesday he still hadn't found her. He needed to go to the lab, but cases were keeping him in his office. She still wasn't answering her phone.

Wednesday he finally went to the lab to talk to her, but was met with something completely unexpected.

~*~

Booth walked into the lab and was heading for her office, until Cam got his attention from across the lab.

"Seeley Booth. Get your ass over here." She hollered from inside her office.

He could see Hodgins glare at him over his microscope. Zack stared at him dumbly from up on the forensic platform. Angela poked her head out of her office before quickly slamming the door.

"Not now Camille."

"NOW SEELEY!" he swore he could see the windows in her office rattle in their panes when she screeched out his name.

"Would you like to explain to me" she started before he could grab a seat "why my forensic anthropologist sent me an e-mail telling me that she relinquished her job here at the Jeffersonian?"

He didn't know what to say. He never thought that she would take it this far. Never thought that she would actually give up the job that she loved.

He thought that she might disappear for a couple months, going to some far off place for a dig or something like that. He even thought that she might stop working with the FBI. But this never crossed his mind.

_Ring-Ring_

Cam answered her phone, and after a 'what the hell' she slammed it back down again. Jumping up from behind her desk, she walked briskly into the lab and hollered out for Angela, Hodgins and Zack to follow her. Even though he wasn't called he trailed along behind them.

She led them to a holding room that was filled with unopened crates of some sort. He was wondering why they were here but before he could ask Cam answered his questions.

"These arrived early this morning, along with a note." Which she began to read aloud.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I, Dr. Temperance Brennan have gathered these artifact over that past twenty years. They are from different places, different eras and different cultures. I pride my self in knowing as much as I can about each specific piece, so enclosed with each item is a detailed description of where it came from, how old it is, and what it was used for._

_For the time being, I am donating my entire collection to the Jeffersonian, with the assurance that when I return it will be returned back to me in the condition it is currently in. I know each and every piece. I know which ones are broken and which ones are missing certain things. If, when I return, there are pieces missing or broken the Jeffersonian will be held responsible._

_I would appreciate it if the collection stayed together as a whole. I do not want individual pieces being given to the department they might belong in. I do not need the department heads getting upset over something they cannot understand._

_These pieces have been given to me, either as payment for participating in a dig or as payment for helping with the native people it is associated with. They have been gifted to __**me**__ because whoever owned it before me knew that I would take care of it correctly. Also, they knew that I would understand its value to their culture, and so I would honor it like it should be. _

_I understand if the different department heads would like to look through the collection, but let me be frank in saying that if my collection is broken down or taken apart I will not hesitate to pull the entire collection from the Jeffersonian._

_Thank you for your time._

_Dr. Temperance Brennan_

**A/N: I know it has been too long since I updated this story…and I am so very sorry for that. I hope to finish it soon…and I would love any help with it. I am slowly running out of ideas for this story.**


End file.
